In the field of hospital apparatus, frequently it is desired to have an inexpensive means for collecting body discharge matter at the bedside. Thus, for example, human male patients who may be very ill, or prone to falling because of being feeble, under the influence of drugs or other medication, or simply weak, may be faced with the necessity of calling for the use of a urinal in order to void, thereby using up the services and time of hospital personnel when they might other wise have traveled to a bathroom to attend their own needs. Hospitals are impelled toward forbidding patients from taking care of themselves because of the hospital's potential liability for personal injuries, and are forced to require that patients use bed-pans and/or other "in-bed" apparatus with all the attendant added costs incurred thereby both for professional personnel and for cleaning the utensils so utilized.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means whereby hospital patients, and particularly male patients, may attend to their personal evacuation needs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such means which may be utilized by a patient without the necessity of being attended by hospital personnel.
Another object of this invention is to provide such means that is inexpensive, therefore making it economically feasible to be treated as a "disposable".